soulmate fiasco
by jiana weasley
Summary: the gang are in 6th year a new girl arrives not original but she has a twist no mary sue what house will she be in what trouble will she cause, she's not all she seems a dark thing haunts her past present and future D/oc G/H and R/Her read and review
1. a will of her own

A/N This is my first ever fic I've had the first couple of chapters proof read by Lini my pal so if you read this gurl thanks. I would also like to say halloo to Jenn Nat and Vikk you guys rock and hey to the writing club HEY.  
  
Ok I don't own anything except Sarina all Harry Potter characters belong to Joe Rowling and all night world characters belong to L.J. Smith. So, please don't sue me.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Chapter one ~ A mind of her own ~  
  
The circledaybreak headquarters in Las Vegas was unusually busy. It somewhat resembled one of Thierry's party's rather than a gathering of the circles most influential members.  
  
Thierry and Lady Hannah had called a meeting concerning the recent passing of Grandma Harman, a kindly old woman and most wise and powerful witch. She had been loved by all those who knew her and as the Crone of the Witches had been in charge of their entire race.  
  
The meeting was actually due to a complaint Blaise Harman had with her Grandmothers will.  
  
"Ok guys settle down, Calm down" Thierry attempted in vain to quieten his fellow daybreakers.  
  
"RIGHT EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Lady Hannah, Thierry's fiancée screamed, her voice drowning out the chattering.  
  
"Thanks" Thierry turned to his friends, "Blaise I don't see what's so bad with your grandmothers will," his voice was calm and even.  
  
"You don't see what's so bad!" Screeched Blaise her eyes doing just that. "Grandma named her as maiden of the witches, she named her." Blaise was shaking her hand in a young girl of about 15's general direction.  
  
"She was well within her rights to do so Blaise. Sarina is a member of the witches and a member of your family." Thierry threw a sympathetic glance in Sarina's direction, dealing with Blaise normally was tiresome but when she was in a mood, it was near impossible.  
  
"I don't think it's the witch side of the family Blaise has a problem with," chipped in Ash a tall, lanky blonde guy with sharp colour changing eyes. Thierry shot Ash a warning glance but it was Quinn who spoke up blue eyes blazing with anger. (I think Quinn's eyes are blue?)  
  
"Yeah Blaise why don't you come right out and say it," his accusing eyes were fixed on the raven haired girl, "You don't want Rosie to be maiden cause she's half vampire."  
  
"Oh yeah Quinn, that's right, when the accusations run low turn to racism, typical vampire," Blaise mocked. "Have you ever thought it might be because of her family history?"  
  
"Sarina is nothing like her father or sisters as you well know, Blaise Harman!" Thierry's calm exterior was near breaking point.  
  
During this debate, no one had noticed that he person in question, Sarina, had left. She stood on the large balcony over looking the garden, the wind whipped at her light brown hair and the sun caught highlights of gold, bronze and copper. She watched the sun set until its red glow cold no longer be seen behind the hills. Blaise had every right to be angry, she agreed silently, I men I'm half vampire and my family isn't exactly the most popular in night world.  
  
"Smile Rina, it can't be that bad" The familiar voice came from behind.  
  
"You were there Ash you know Blaise has a point," she turned to her best friend and cousin, tears glistening in her eyes. "My father was Hunter Redfern, my sisters brought pain and suffering with them for over 400 years where ever they went, why should they trust me?"  
  
"Because your kind and sweet and good." He gave her a brotherly hug and she sniffled wiping her nose on his shoulder. "You did not just do what I think you did?" he scowled at her, but she burst into watery laughter.  
  
"Didn't do what Ash wipe my nose on your new shirt?" she grinned and dashed back into the meeting room Ash hot on her heels.  
  
Thierry was standing now faced with Quinn and Blaise each shouting their points of view. "Enough" Shouted Thierry his voice deep and commanding revealing his age. "Sarina has just as much right to maiden as you Blaise and that is final." A stony look from the new Crone of the witches Cybele caused him to loose his powerful aura, "If that's all right with you Crone Cybele."  
  
"It was Grandmother Harman's wish for Sarina to travel to Scotland and complete her training as a witch at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledor has already agreed that it would be best for Sarina if she went there," She never once looked at Sarina, and if she had she would have witnessed the girls furious face.  
  
"When is this circle going to recognise that I am not a child" Sarina shouted eyes blazing silver as they did when her emotions got out of control. "I am 415 years old, I may look like a child but that, as you well know, was not my desition." When Sarina had turned 13 her mother Mauve Harman had cast a spell on Sarina to stop her ageing for 400 years, as she had made a deal with Hunter that on Sarina's 14^th birthday she would be handed to him. "I can look after myself. I am a stronger witch than Blaise and a more experienced Vampire than Quinn. The desition of my future is exactly that. Mine." The room was silent. Everyone was staring with amazement at the girl with the ancient aura of violet and silver.  
  
"What would you choose?" asked the blind mother Aradia she had once been the blind maiden but was now promoted.  
  
Sarina thought for a moment then answered with certainty. "I would choose to go to Hogwarts and while I'm there I would ask Thea to take over some of the maiden responsibilities while I'm gone, if she'll except." At this point Blaise stood up and stormed out slamming the heavy oak door behind her. Sarina winced then turned to face the circle, grinned and shrugged. "Well what do you think Thea?"  
  
Her cousin smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, "I would love to help Sarina and don't worry about Blaise she'll get over it."  
  
A pair of tanned arms wrapped around Thea's swollen stomach. She was expecting a baby boy any time soon. "Yeah Blaise always gets over it, trust me" Thea's husband Erik gave Sarina a knowing glance.  
  
Well looks like I'm going to Scotland Sarina thought at her two closest family members.  
  
Don't worry lil sis me and Ash will always be hear for you Answered Quinn. Her father adopted Quinn over 400 years ago. And since then he had been more of a sibling to her than any of her sisters.  
  
I know Quinn she smiled sadly, you don't know how much that means to me.  
  
Come on Rosie you're my favourite family member I hate seeing you so down. Quinn used Sarina's original name , he always had. Sarina had originally been called Roseclear and had grown up with her mum. But part of the understanding her mother and father had was that she only got to stay with her mother as long as her 3 sisters were with her father so when Dove died Hunter claimed that Roseclear was his. Sometime during the 1800's she had changed her name to Sarina as a rebellion against her father as it is a witch name not a vampire one.  
  
I will be fine Quinn she assured them both.  
  
Hey Rina! Ash joined the mental conversation. I've got one good thing that will come from you leaving!  
  
What's that Ash?  
  
We get to have a party! 


	2. a journey from platform 9 3/4

A/N/ hey every one no one reviewed last chapter *sniff sniff* but I'm putting up this chapter any way so there (sticks out tongue in extremely immature fashion).  
  
As I said before I don't own any one half belong to J.K. the rest to L.J. except I changed Roseclears name to Sarina (she's Lily's sister it's explained in Chosen as Quinn thinks back) please review as I have a very small ego to keep happy even constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Peace out.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
A month later Sarina found herself on the platform of number 9 ¾ with Ash and Quinn both of whom were getting interested looks from girls and mothers alike.  
  
"So when are you guys headed back to the states," Sarina pulled her trolley closer to the red steam engine.  
  
"Next week," Ash glanced at his watch, "We'll wait till your settled then head back."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well"  
  
"Oh who cares" Quinn lifted her up and hugged her tight forgetting all macho persona. "I'm gonna miss you Rosie. If you need anything you know where I am."  
  
"Yeah and kid don't cause to much trouble!" Sarina kicked Ash playfully in the shins.  
  
"Don't call me kid Ashy boy" she grinned then hugged him jumping on to the train.  
  
As the train departed she distinctly heard Ash saying "She has been hanging around with Mary-Lynette far to often."  
  
Sarina took a seat in an empty compartment and pulled the cover off her birds cage, instead of the standard owl, Sarina had brought a Red tailed hawk native to America. "Looks like its just me and you Amairgen," She stroked the bird of preys silky feathers, little did she know she had spoke to soon.  
  
"Excuse me." She had heard someone approaching and looked p to see a tall girl with bushy brown hair, a lean boy of about the same height with messy black hair and startling green eyes and a very tall boy with fire engine red hair and thousands of freckles.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we join your compartment every where else is full" asked the red head.  
  
"They wouldn't all be full if you hadn't slept in Ron" the girl muttered under her breath.  
  
"I wouldn't have been late if you didn't spend three hours in the bathroom Hermione" the boy spat back, the two began to bicker reminding Sarina of an old married couple.  
  
"Are they always like this?" she asked the black haired boy who had taken a seat next to her.  
  
"Yip always I'm Harry Potter by the way" he smiled at his arguing friends, "That's Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger the two Gryffindor prefects."  
  
They both stopped bickering for a fraction of a second "HI" "Nice to meet you" and they were off again.  
  
"I'm Sarina Redman going into 5^th year I don't know what house yet."(Redman Redfern Harman get it) She smiled politely as he told her about the four houses, he seemed to really hate Slytherin.  
  
"Hello dears anything off the trolley" asked a plump witch from the doorway.  
  
They each bought sweets and Sarina silently thanked the fact that she was only half vampire and didn't need to drink blood with a smile she bit into a pumpkin pastry.  
  
"My sister Ginny's in fifth I'll introduce you" Ron told her spraying bits of chocolate frog every where.  
  
"Ron!" scolded Hermione "Don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
"Starting to sound like me mum." Sighed Ron before opening the compartment door and bellowing down the corridor "OI GINNY C'MERE!"  
  
A few seconds later a small Red head bounced into the room she gave off an aura of cheerful happiness and Sarina instantly liked her. Ginny unlike Ron had hair of a deep red like rouge noir and sparkling blue eyes, her freckles made her appear innocent but the mischief in her eyes was not hidden. "Hi peeps!"  
  
"Hey Gin" grinned Harry, he seemed to brighten considerably as soon as Ginny entered. "Gin this is Sarina she's going into your year."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Small talk commenced as conversation became increasingly more relaxed until they were chatting like old friends, each content with the others company.  
  
"Well look what the cats dragged in" came a drawl from the doorway. Sarina glanced round to see a strikingly handsome blonde boy with strong cheekbones and silver grey eyes. He appeared lanky and elegant next to his gorilla bodyguards. "It's the 3 types of looser. We've got Weasley the poor looser. Granger the born looser and worst of all Potter, the wannabe looser." The two gorillas grunted laughter, at least Sarina thought it was laughter.  
  
"So that would make you what Malfoy the ferret looser" Hermione smiled sweetly as Harry and Ron stifled laughter. Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously and his bodyguards flexed their muscles.  
  
Sarina was strongly reminded of her cousin Ash, "What type of looser am I?" she asked slowly and deliberately.  
  
As if noticing her for the first time Malfoy's eyes flicked over her body head to toe then resting on her eyes, grey meeting violet. "You must be the winning looser," he smirked at her. "Draco Malfoy, 6^th year Slytherin," he held out a pale hand to her which she took with the intention to shake, but he gently lifted her hand to his lips and grazed them along her knuckles.  
  
"Sarina Redman, 5^th year house unknown," she felt an odd tingling sensation where their hands still touched, like a faint electrical current.  
  
"Sarina" he whispered her name as if committing it to memory. "I'll see you around... hopefully." He let go of her fingers and without a further word walked out of the room. A small smile played on Sarina's lips as she sat back down.  
  
"Draco Malfoy now there's a name I won't forget," she grinned, noticing the horror stricken faces that surrounded her.  
  
"Sarina you don't want to get involved with Malfoy," Harry told her certainty brimming in his voice.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's evil, in Slytherin, evil, he hates muggle borns, evil, goes through a girl a week, evil, his fathers a death eater and so is he most likely oh yeah and did I mention evil." Ron's voice was fast and shaky with emotion.  
  
"You really hate him don't you?"  
  
"YES!" answered Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Actually he's never really done me any harm... when I'm not with you guy's" admitted Ginny reluctantly as three pairs of eyes stared at her in disbelief and one pair in gratefulness.  
  
"There you go it must just be you," concluded Sarina a grin on her face.  
  
Sorry I know the chapters are quite short but ill make more chapters to make up for it if you have any ideas as to what should happen to our dream team please tell me as unlike J.K. my good ideas are few and far between! Please be a very nice person and review peace out 


	3. Sorting hats and howlers

Sorting hats and howlers  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey I'm back thank you to my one and only reviewer last time Arwen Even star you are my new best friend. Cate thanks very much for reviewing but you don't count you're my friend because you'll say nice things any way ; ) ok here is the next chapter read review and enjoy.  
  
  
  
"First is the sorting hat ceremony then the feast" explained Hermione rather matter of factley, Sarina soon realised that Hermione may act a little stuck up but if you don't take that to heart she's actually quite fun. Her favourite person from the group was Ginny, she was bright and bubbly and always willing to help. Which Sarina was grateful for as she had never been to a witch school before and finding her way around was going to be a problem.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I hope everyone had a good summer." There was a collective shout to confirm that they all did indeed have a good summer. Dumbledor hushed them and spoke again, "let us begin the sorting or I feel I may waste away."  
  
Professor McGonagall a tall elderly witch with black hair pulled back into a tight bun, stood up at the front of the room and unrolled a piece of parchment. "Avery, Janice" the hat was placed on Janice's head and abruptly called:  
  
"Hufflepuff" she scuffled off to the cheering table at the far end of the hall.  
  
"Keyes, Joanne" "Ravenclaw"  
  
"Lucendo, Kathrin" "Hufflepuff"  
  
"Rowling, Lucas" "Gryffindor"  
  
When all the names on the scroll were called Dumbledor stood again, "Before we eat there is one more person to be sorted, Sarina Redman will be entering fifth year." Sarina took her queue and walked head high to the front of the room.  
  
She placed the hat on her head and it instantly began to speak. "Well, what do we have here. I'm used to having pure blood wizards and muggle borns but never half vampires, my, my." Sarina urged the hat on, "Roseclear, let me see, plenty of knowledge, but I suppose wisdom comes with age, and talent, bravery no lack of that. And your loyalty to your family and friends is impressive. But the vampire half is strong a born hunter, smart, slick, cunning, I could put you anywhere." The hat was silent for a moment, "I think you would do best in GRYFFINDOR." She stood up and took a seat next to the applauding Ginny.  
  
"Well done Rina" beamed Ron.  
  
"Gryffindor's the best house wait and see" Harry was still clapping Gryffindor was the only real family he had ever had. Sarina's gaze slid to a certain Slytherin who gave her a knowing and approving nod, which she returned with a small smile.  
  
After the feast, Sarina felt warm and fuzzy as if someone had just wrapped her in a giant woolly jacket. Sleep was fast catching up on her and when she yawned half way through a game of chess with Ron, Ginny announced that they would be retiring for the night.  
  
"This is the girls dorm and here is the fifth year room," announced Ginny. Around the room, there were five four poster beds and Sarina noticed Amairgen perched next to one.  
  
"That must be mine" she jumped on the bed bouncing gently up and down.  
  
"Yeah listen Sarina some of the girls might act a little cold to begin with. It's just … well…" Ginny gave her a pained look " That used to be Cassia's bed. Her family were attacked by Voldemort last year." Tears brimmed in her blue eyes "None of them survived. So just give them time to adjust" Sarina nodded understanding.  
  
Sarina fell in to a restless sleep, dreaming the most peculiar things.  
  
She was standing in a library filled with books and scrolls, the room was cold and of an older design than even she recognised. There was a small woman standing beside the fire her hair the colour of the flames and her face innocent and worried. "Excuse me" Sarina stepped forward but the woman either didn't hear her or ignored her.  
  
"Helga, Helga are you in here" a deep voice came from behind Sarina she turned but the man walked right through her.  
  
"Good evening Goderic how can I help you" she turned and Sarina was startled to see the spitting image of Ginny before her.  
  
"I was just wondering how he is?" He asked, actually if you shaved off the beard and moustache he looked surprisingly like Harry.  
  
Helga's smile faltered "The poison has spread" she looked back into the fire "I don't know what I can do Goderic." She twisted her hands her nails, Sarina noticed were nibbled to the stumps.  
  
""You've done all you can Helga all we can do now is wait and hope for the best" Goderic put an arm around Helga and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Tell that to Kellandra" muttered Helga. The room seemed to spin and Sarina woke up in the fifth year room, which for a moment seemed completely unfamiliar to her.  
  
Sarina tried to put the dream to the back of her mind. It was the next morning and the four were heading down to the main hall for breakfast. Sarina'' curious violet eyes darted from side to side trying to take in everything at once.  
  
"I'm famished" complained Ron as they walked through the twisting corridors.  
  
"Your always hungry Ron" Hermione informed him with a laugh. Hermione and Ron were prefects, Harry however hadn't been allowed, something about breaking to many school rules.  
  
The breakfast feast was almost as amazing as the meal from the night before and Sarina helped herself to almost everything. There was a very loud sound of flapping wings and a second later a swarm of owls flew through the window.  
  
Amairgen who was smaller and sleeker than the owls landed first with a red letter attached to it.  
  
"Sarina I'd open that if I were you" shouted Ginny.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a howler," the four shouted pulling away from it slightly. Sarina opened the smoking red letter cautiously and it instantly began to shout.  
  
"HEY ROSIE, HI RINA! HOW COOL IS THIS. WE FOUND THEM IN A PLACE CALLED HOSMEAD." The unmistakable voices of Ash and Quinn were 10x louder than usual. "WE THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A GOOD WAY TO SAY 'FAIR THEE WELL'" Quinn took over speaking. "AN EARLIER FLIGHT LEAVES TODAY AND WE'VE BEEN RECALLED, THE CIRCLE THINK THEY'VE FOUND THE FOURTH."  
  
"SO WE WANTED TO SAY BYE IN A BIG WAY." She could practically see the smirk on Ash's face. "I LOVE YOU LIL' CUZ AND WILL COME AND VISIT SOON!"  
  
"YEAH I LOVE YOU TO SIS, AND ROSIE KEEP OUT OF TROUBLE." With Quinn's last message, the howler blew up.  
  
Sarina tried to stifle the giggle that threatened to erupt and failed miserably, she fell of her seat in laughter. 


	4. potions and pussy cats

Ok hears the next chapter thanks to Azalia my only new reviewer hope you like it I'm just getting a feel for the story it will get more exciting in the near future I promise just bear with me it's my first fic ever.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
When Sarina had finally recovered from her laughter, she sat back on her seat taking a deep calming breath.  
  
"Sarina who the hell was that?" asked Harry eyebrows knitted in confusion, as he poked at the pile of ash that had once been the howler.  
  
"That was my cousin Ash and my brother Quinn" she smiled fondly at the howler remains. "They're leaving for America today, guess they just wanted to make a last impression before they left."  
  
"Why did he keep calling you Rosie?" asked Hermione, did nothing get past this girl Sarina thought.  
  
"I was originally called Roseclear but I changed my name" she said no more and they seemed to realise that it was an uncomfortable subject for her and left it.  
  
"Hallo 'Arry" a very Irish sounding boy walked over and sat beside Harry. "Alright Ron, 'Ermione."  
  
"Hi Seamus" smiled the friends, Harry introduced Sarina, who instantly fell in love with Seamus's accent.  
  
"Oh my god, I love your voice say thirteen" grinned Sarina as she asked him to say it for the 21st time.  
  
"Turteen," laughed Seamus, Sarina giggled with delight.  
  
Ginny handed Sarina a piece of parchment with her timetable on it. "What have you got first?" asked Ron as he reached for his own timetable.  
  
"Eh … double potions with the Slytherins" everyone at the table looked as if they were about to be sick.  
  
"Good luck tae yah, yer gonna need it" Seamus informed her with a pat on the back before leaving with Ron, Harry and Hermione for Herbology.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Sarina asked Ginny as they headed to the dungeons.  
  
"Professor Snape doesn't exactly… Eh … like Gryffindor's," smiled Ginny with a look of self-pity, "in fact he really doesn't like them so we had better hurry up!"  
  
They ran quickly towards the dungeons and arrived just in time, unfortunately, Carri and Jonathan their fellow Gryffindor's were not so lucky.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor" Snape gave them an evil smile as two Slytherin's walked in and he said nothing. "Each!" He stalked around the class room like a Snake hunting for it's prey testing for weak spots, Well thought Sarina he won't find any here.  
  
"I see we have a new student" he slid his beady gaze to Sarina black meeting violet, she held his eyes. "Lets see how much they teach you in America. What would I get if I added Jasminum officinalis to an infusion of adders fork and neroli?" Sarina silently cursed him the question was deliberately difficult, but that did not mean she didn't know the answer. "No answer?"  
  
"No, I have an answer" she gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Jasminum officinalis more commonly known as Jasmine is used in love potions but when added to Adders fork also known as blind worms sting the results are a powerful anti depressant, Neroli has magical properties and allows the potion to become what is known as uplift. The effects of drinking it are light-headedness, laughing fits and the ability to float several feet from the ground." She smiled as a slight green tinge appeared on Snapes face.  
  
"Very good" he murmured, not awarding any points, he turned his back to her and began teaching the class about the polyjuice potion.  
  
"How did you know that?" whispered Ginny with admiration.  
  
"My cousin Thea accidentally fed it to her husband, in small doses it can lighten moods" Sarina started to laugh "but she gave him to much. It took us three days to get him off the ceiling." Ginny laughed as well.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Miss Redman twenty points from Gryffindor." He stood directly in front of Sarina and hissed "I don't care who your Grandmother is or what family your from you will not disrupt my class!"  
  
"Who my Grandmother WAS. Was or did it escape your attention that she passed!" Sarina instantly sobered, no one insulted her or her family and got away with it, no one." I don't allow Thierry Declouse to talk to me like that" She stood up meeting his glare with an equally poisonous one of her own, "And I certainly don't intent to let you talk to me like that."  
  
They stood glaring at each other for a moment Sarina's eyes now blazing silver, it was Snape who broke eye contact. "Another 20 points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention. Miss Redman" he spat out her name.  
  
"Bring it" she challenged him icily.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?" shouted Harry as they sat in the common room that night.  
  
"He gave me a weeks detention" Sarina didn't see what the big deal was she, did after all deserve it, but she didn't regret what she said.  
  
"On your first day?" gasped Hermione, "That has to be a new low even for Snape."  
  
"Thanks Mione," Grinned Sarina, "See you guys later." She called over her shoulder while skipping out the portal.  
  
"Miss Redman on time at least" sneered Snape.  
  
"Looks that way doesn't it" she rubbed her hands together in anticipation, "so what terrible punishment have you got cooked up for me then?" she asked.  
  
"You will scrub every cauldron in this room until I can see myself in it!"  
  
"Why would you want to" muttered Sarina under her breath.  
  
  
  
"Oh and I'll take your wand, don't want you cheating do we." She handed him the wand reluctantly. "Unfortunately I cannot stay there will however be a Slytherin prefect coming down to keep an eye on you and finish some extra credit work so don't think of skipping anything." He swept out of the dungeon his black cape flowing round him like a bat's wings.  
  
Sarina hissed and spat like a cat sending daggers with her eyes at his retreating form, "Yeah cleaning" she said with mock enthusiasm and began to scrub.  
  
  
  
Next chapter has Draco being all sexy and his introduction to muggle music yay ok bye all please review and be nice or not just please review! 


	5. detention and flying lessons

Hello sorry I haven't put this up sooner but my cousins from the good old US of A are over visiting and I have been spending most of my time with them and have had to neglect my dear readers. Ok as promised Sexy Draco mixed with Muggle music (sorry if you don't like my …um… varied taste.)  
  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
  
  
Half an hour after Sarina started scrubbing Draco Malfoy left the library, he had told Professor Snape that he would watch the Gryffindor on detention tonight. Besides it gave him a reason to avoid Pansy Parkinson, he involuntarily shuddered. After going to the Yule ball with her in there forth year she had began to act as though they were married.  
  
When he reached the dungeon door, he stopped. He could hear singing from inside the room, and the voice wasn't all that bad.  
  
"Be… cause …you…don't know us at all we laugh when old people fall,  
  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small,  
  
heavy metal and mullets its how we were raised…"  
  
Draco, who was not used to muggle music, began to laugh at the lyrics.  
  
Sarina, cheeks red, stopped singing and stepped down from the desk she was standing on and put down her broom guitar. Draco fell into the room still laughing slightly.  
  
"Think my singings funny?" asked Sarina attempting unsuccessfully to keep a straight face.  
  
"No your signings great, it's just the lyrics." He screwed his face up in disgust.  
  
"Hey that's classic Sum 41! Don't diss it" she grinned then realisation struck. "You're my Slytherin babysitter aren't you?"  
  
"It appears so," Draco's face was impassive again. "So that's muggle music. It's …Eh… interesting."  
  
"You've never listened to muggle music?" gasped Sarina, he shook his head indifferently. "Oh my god you don't know what you're missing, Sum 41, Nickleback, N-SYNC, Travis, Jay Kay, 4 star Mary, Frank Sinatra, City High." Draco was giving her a look that plainly said 'I have no idea what you're on about.'  
  
"In case you haven't heard I'm not exactly a big fan of muggle's" Draco told her as if it was obvious.  
  
"That's no excuse" she told him there was a moment of silence between them. "So why did you volunteer to keep an eye on me," she grinned and winked at him "or was it just my irresistible charms."  
  
"Oh definitely the latter," he never smiled but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. "Actually I'm hiding from my self declared girlfriend." He found himself telling her about Pansy and complaining about her attempts to kill him with unwanted kisses.  
  
Sarina seemed to find the tale somewhat amusing and snorted while trying to hold back her laughter. Draco looked mildly offended then when his eyes met hers, which were steaming with tears, he smiled and started to laugh as well.  
  
"You should do that more often," Sarina told him in a small voice when the laughter had died down.  
  
"Do what?" he asked a lopsided smile playing on his lops.  
  
"Smile" she reached out a tentative hand and laid a finger on his soft lips "it suits you so much more." Slowly she pulled her hand away but he caught it in his own, the faint electrical current was back.  
  
Gently he lifted her fingers back to his lips and kissed each of their tips deliberately. Her heart was beating at 1000 times a minute and her breath was coming fast.  
  
"Come on I'll help you finish the cauldrons." Draco was whispering but Sarina never noticed it seemed to suit the mood. He picked up a cloth and scrubbing brush but Sarina never moved.  
  
"Draco, would you tell Snape if I cheated a little?" she looked up at him from under long dark lashes.  
  
The blonde boy raised his eyebrows "Cheated?" he flicked his eyes to the empty cauldrons.  
  
She smiled meeting his eyes, her own flashed silver, she turned to the cauldrons and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. Violet energy laced with silver flowed like liquid mercury over the cauldrons leaving in its wake a surface clean enough to see your self in. "Cheated!" she grinned at the look on his face.  
  
"H-how did you… how did you do that?" he asked, he was truly amazed.  
  
"It's just magic." She tried to figure out how to explain it. "That was magic in it's purest form, the form that lives in side each of us. Your brought up to use a wand, I wasn't. I was taught to control my magic you were taught to channel it, that is what your wands for, if you were trained, you could do that as well."  
  
He seemed to be contemplating what she had just told him, "Do you know how to fly?" he asked at last.  
  
"As in on a broom?" she asked, he nodded letting some of his angels hair fall on to fore head she fought the urge to brush it away. "No we don't really ride brooms where I come from, we prefer convertibles."  
  
  
  
"How about I teach you how to fly if you teach me how to control my inner magic?" he didn't meet her gaze but she could see a small rise in the shade of his cheeks causing a rise in her own.  
  
"That would be great!" she grinned. Draco was a good few inches taller than Sarina her being only 5'5", meaning he had to look down at her if he ever wanted to talk and she had to look up.  
  
Draco looked at his watch, "Shit! That's 11 o'clock I've kept you hear far to long sorry."  
  
"It's ok I enjoy your company" she told him sheepishly, "Will you be hear tomorrow?"  
  
"No… unfortunately" he saw the disappointed look on her face and added quickly, "but I will be back on Wednesday"  
  
"I'll look forward to it." She looked towards the door, "We can start your training then."  
  
"Saturday evening at about 7 for the flying lessons, is that ok?" his body was very close to hers now she could see the pulse in his throat and she felt her canines lengthen.  
  
"NO" she told herself firmly, she had only once drunk blood and that was a matter of life and death she did not intend to do it again. "Saturday it is."  
  
His pale hands ran up her arms sending shivers through her body, the rested on her shoulders. "Sleep well fallen angel," he whispered then kissed her forehead his lips barely touching the skin.  
  
"And you my dragon" she walked away without a further word and headed back to the Gryffindor common room, where the dream team were waiting wondering why she was now over an hour late back from her detention.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think my first piece of romance next chapter is going to include more from the founders and the dream team as well as detention without Draco. Shall I give Sarina a nemesis what do you think?  
  
Oh and Gilaine I hope that answers your question I had been planning to put it up next its cool to think that people think along the same lines as I would. 


	6. A sight from the past

Doop doop I'm watching screen tests on TV Tom Cruise was ssoooo young. Ok here's the next chapter it's so hard finding time to write I've got Exams coming up aaahhhhhh here we go.  
  
  
  
  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw paced the room her billowing periwinkle dress flowing around her. She looked worried, deep lines creased her forehead and her mouth tight lipped.  
  
"Rowena, I've been looking everywhere for you," The tall red haired man walked across the room and took Rowena's hand.  
  
"Conner, I didn't hear you come in," it was an empty statement, her hand was loose in his.  
  
"Please, Rowena, please be strong you and my sister are stuck in this constant misery, he isn't dead yet there may still be hope." His blue eyes were the perfect copy of Ron's, at the moment they were deep midnight blue, dark with worry.  
  
"I know," she smiled and squeezed his hand, "since when did you become so smart Conner Hufflepuff?"  
  
"I get it from my mother, I think it runs in the family." He grinned, but his heat hoped that his friend would soon heal and his angel of hope, the girl who looked like Hermione Granger the muggle born witch, would shed the cares she now carried like a weight on her shoulders.  
  
Sarina watched the scene before her unfold with quiet contemplation. Her dreams of the founders were becoming more frequent and clearer. She turned towards the dark staircase at her back, it led to the dungeons, that much she knew. The darkness seemed to call to her begging her to venture down to the unknown, but there was ice in her veins, she didn't want to go down those stairs, ever.  
  
It was Wednesday and Sarina was sitting eating her dinner with Ginny and the trio. "So what are we doing at the weekend?" asked Ginny twirling a piece of pasta on her fork and biting it off so quickly Sarina nearly laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot it was a Hogsmead weekend." Grinned Harry flicking a bit of potato at Ron.  
  
"Well we had better visit Fred and George the shop it only opened last week but in there last letter they said it was doing great," Ron pinged the potato back with a bit more force.  
  
"Oh honestly you two your acting like first years," Hermione scolded. "I heard that a new shop has opened up. You'll never guess what shop it is?"  
  
She seemed very enthusiastic about it, when none of them could guess she continued, "A Harman store a real Harman Store right here in Hogsmead."  
  
"Cool!" Grinned Ginny the boys started talking about all the cool spell's they could buy and Sarina went silent. "Rina are you ok?"  
  
A Harman store run bye real Harman's "I'm Ok in fact I'm excellent! This is great." Even her detention couldn't dampen her mood in fact she was positively looking forward to it, mind you It wasn't just the Harman store that made her look forward to detention.  
  
"Draco? Draco are you here yet?" she walked in to the dungeons the light were out and the air had an odd chill to it. She didn't hear the person stalk up behind her with the grace of a cat and the silence of a stalking panther.  
  
"All alone Roseclear!" It wasn't a question but a statement. The voice was soft and dropped like shattering icicles sending chills through Sarina's blood. She recognised that voice, she knew it to the centre of her very being, the voice that loved to taunt her to tease her and to make her hurt. It was the voice of her sister Lily. Her dead sister Lily.  
  
Stunned she turned, she could feel every movement of her own body stiff muscles twisting and contracting in fear, she fought her overpowering desire to run. "Lily… but… Your…" her voice didn't sound like it came from her mouth it was quiet and strangled.  
  
"Dead" the girl finished for her. She was unnaturally beautiful, long flowing black hair like a damned waterfall and golden eyes of a hunter. That's when Sarina noticed the scars on her perfect skin down the left side if her face and body, uneven dents of scar tissue shinning in the candle light. "It appears not so little sister."  
  
"How?" was all Sarina could get out.  
  
"I don't really know." She didn't seem to be talking to Sarina now but thinking over some debate in her own mind. "I suppose it's because I felt the power coming. When that little half blood freak Jez began to power up I dived out the way through the wall that she blew away. But as you can see I didn't get away unscratched!" She looked back at her sister. They looked rather similar in this light when Sarina's light hair appeared black, both with unnerving eyes that reflected light completely like a night hunter. Their bone structure was the same also soft pale skin and small noses and mouths with sharp cheekbones though the roundness of Sarina's eyes made her face softer than her sisters.  
  
"What do you want Lily?" the shock was fading being replaced by centuries of hate.  
  
"I want what I've always wanted Roseclear." She stepped forward looking down on Sarina her blood red lips twisted into an ugly smirk. "You!"  
  
Then she was gone if Sarina had been human it would have appeared that she had simply disappeared. But Sarina wasn't human and she saw Lily blur out the door with inhuman speed.  
  
Sarina's knees gave out and she fell to the floor sliding down the desk at her back. Her first sob was reluctant and painful it racked her whole body making her shake as they came faster and louder.  
  
Her head was tucked tightly into her knees her hair falling around her like a veil of silken gold. "Sarina!" the shout was questioning, then Draco saw her, "Sarina!" he dropped to his knees in front of her. She couldn't stop crying.  
  
"I hate her," she sobbed "I HATE HER" she looked up at Draco with wide eyes, dew covered violets entered Draco's mind.  
  
"It's ok" he whispered, he stroked her hair, he wasn't used to this. She leaned forward and buried her head in his chest. Now he really didn't know what to do so he wrapped his arms round his shoulders rubbing her back with gentle tenderness.  
  
He put a hand under her chin tilting her face up to his, he couldn't stand the pools of pain and sorrow almost all the silver was gone. He leaned forward brushing her hair out of her face where it had stuck to the tears. Contact Skin on skin it felt like fireworks electricity and heat drawing him in. He kissed her gently at first the n deeper he wanted to kiss away the pain wanted to see her smile again.  
  
But something was different about this kiss than any other he could see in side her.  
  
  
  
OHHHH I'm nasty sorry I havent been back for a while but I've been studying hehe or reading!! Enjoy wait till you get the next chapter.. 


	7. love is in the air and Harry gets a scar...

Ok so I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger well heres what happened.  
  
It was strange he could feel it pulling him, what it was he didn't know but it felt right. A silver haze surrounded them. It shimmered like Draco's hair and Sarina's eye's but it had neither sharpness it pushed them together mentally like a soft pillow.  
  
What is this? Draco wondered as he moved even further into Sarina's soul.  
  
I don't know? Draco was stunned by the fact that she could hear him, but it wasn't just words he could feel her intent behind it. Her mind was glowing and bright with an ancient feel.  
  
There is to much, He thought, To much information here, to much for a 15 year old. Her mind seemed endless and filled with memories and emotions of every kind.  
  
Draco don't, there was panic now. She was pulling away, hiding herself from him, building walls around her mind trying to keep him out.  
  
Stop it. Please Sarina. A thought hit him it wasn't his own it was a stray one that she couldn't hide in time. Roseclear. Her name was Roseclear Redfern Harman she was born in 1587. She was scared now.  
  
Please Draco please stop, you can't go in there. He didn't stop, she was half vampire, daughter of Hunter Redfern the infamous leader of the lamia, and she was a Harman like royalty to the witches and maiden of the witches. God, he thought she could pull rank on Dumbledor.  
  
Is that all you think about? She tried to feel hate from him or disgust or horror. But none came, she felt acceptance even understanding but nothing negative.  
  
"Draco do you hate me?" she spoke out loud to make it seem sincere.  
  
"No… I don't know… I suppose I'm just a little confused what was that?" they stood up now and Sarina dusted off her robes.  
  
"I really don't know" Draco knew she was lying, but chose to drop it. "Do you want to start with your wandless magic training?" the air which had been full of tension slackened slightly and Draco smiled.  
  
"Why not. But don't think that's the end of our discussion Roseclear!" Sarina smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek, there was warmth in her chest that she had never felt before.  
  
Half an hour later and Sarina was getting slightly impatient with Draco, "When your meditating you have to clear your mind, be still, be calm," her voice was flowing over him like a stream trickling over pebbles. "STOP FIDGITING!" she slapped his hand, which was tapping softly against the floor.  
  
"I can't concentrate" he whined causing Sarina to stare at him, "What?"  
  
"Did you just whine?" she grinned, "Draco Malfoy infamous muggle hater stud of Hogwarts whines like a little girl! Point and Laugh!" which she subsequently did.  
  
"Be quiet and teach me how to do this!" he huffed resettling himself into the lotus position. "My legs are numb!"  
  
"Shame your tongue isn't," Quipped Sarina taking a relaxing breath, "Ok how about I count for you, you just breathe in time to me. OK?" he didn't answer but closed his eyes. He looked very gentle with his eyes closed the hardness left his face as he tried to relax. "Right breath in 2,3,4,5,6,7. Hold for, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. And breathe out for 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. And in…." after a while she stopped counting but Draco's timing was set. He learns quickly, she thought to herself, he looked very wise and dignified sitting there with his head high and back straight almost… regal. "Ok reach into your mind," her voice was like a cool breeze, "look for the inner flame, your inner flame the core of your magic."  
  
"I can't see…" he cut himself short his eyes moved furiously under closed lids, "It's silver and green!" His voice was filled with wonder.  
  
She gave a soft chuckle "I thought as much! That's enough for tonight."  
  
"What? But I just got it!" Draco opened his eyes with a start.  
  
"I know and you did really well it took me three weeks before I could concentrate on my core." She sounded proud of him, that gave him a jolt no one had ever been proud of him before.  
  
"I'll walk you to your dorm." He offered lightly helping her to stand.  
  
"OK" the walk to the Gryffindor tower was done so in comfortable silence, at some point on the journey Draco had unconsciously taken Sarina's hand in his, it felt so natural. "This is me" she told him when they reached the fat lady.  
  
"Yes." He was looking at her in such a way that made her blush, she knew that he had had many girls before, he was famed for it, Draco-Malfoy- Womaniser. She also knew that he didn't want her like that he wanted her for her not for what she looked like or what her status was. She could feel it he loved her she realised with a burst of joy. She lifted her face to meet his eyes and moistened her lips, he touched them gently with his own, the first kiss where they were in complete control. It was so gentle Sarina felt her knees go week Draco held her up, she tangled her fingers in his angel soft hair. Breathlessly he pulled away causing her to make a sound of disappointment she tried to kiss him again. "No!" his voice was hoarse, he put a finger to her lips, "If we don't stop now things could get out of hand I don't want to mess this up!"  
  
They stood forehead to forehead for another 5 minutes before she whispered "RoxyPox" and the fat lady swung to the side.  
  
"Tomorrow" she whispered walking away reluctantly.  
  
"Tomorrow" he agreed not moving until the porthole closed firmly behind her.  
  
Hermione took her hand away from Ron's mouth and she and Harry exchanged bewildered looks. "What does she think she's doing?" raged Ron, the invisibility cloak slipped to their feet.  
  
  
  
Poor Sarina and Draco theirs is a love that can never be it's like Romeo and Juliet at Hogwarts! Lol ok wait till next time it wasn't just the dream team who saw something they shouldn't have!! Please review 


	8. fear of flying

Sarina woke up the next day with a smile on her lips and a song in her heart, well in her head. "Come what may, Come what may, I will love you until my dying day…" she hummed the tune softly to herself and dressed quickly before heading to the days classes.  
  
After fourth period she and Ginny decided to take the long cut to Hagrid's cabin for 'Care of magical creatures' walking part way round the lake. "So your very happy today?" asked Ginny glad to see her friend smiling. "Is there any particular reason or are you just happy to be alive?"  
  
"Hmm a bit of both" she gave a wistful smile and picked a large stick off the ground knocking it against the trees they past, it was a habit she had picked up from Ash.  
  
"Does this have something to do with our very own Mister Malfoy?" grinned Ginny stopping to give Sarina a knowing glance.  
  
"How did you guess?" she wasn't angry just curios.  
  
"Well the fact that you two kept giving each other secret smiles across the room at breakfast gave me a hint." Sarina blushed. "So tell me…"  
  
"Well well well what have we got here" came a harsh spiteful voice from behind them. Sarina silently cursed herself for not hearing them approach. They both turned to come face to face with Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode and Vivian Matters a fifth year Slytherin.  
  
"Looks like a pair of Gryffindor, muggle lovers to me" answered Millicent in a deep manly voice that matched her face.  
  
"Did your mother teach you no manners?" Sarina stepped forward slightly putting herself between the three girls and Ginny, she positioned both hands on her stick it was a little short for a staff but it would have to do. "It's rude to interrupt other peoples conversations!"  
  
"Shut up bitch" Pansy spat at her, Sarina had a bad feeling about this. "Did your parents not teach YOU anything" she took a menacing step towards Sarina her eyes were blazing with hate, "Gryffindor's and Slytherin's do not mix" she hissed so as only Sarina could here her, Sarina inhaled a sharp breath, she knew about Draco.  
  
"Things change" Sarina gave her most lovely smile, that was when Pansy lunged at her. Sarina raised her make shift staff just in time Pansy had nearly got inside her attack. A quick jab to the stomach winded Pansy, Sarina spun to take on Millicent who had headed for Ginny. "Pick on someone your own size… in seconds thoughts there ain't nobody at this school your size!" Millicent grunted and swung for Sarina, before anyone had realised what had happened Millicent lay on her back on the ground. "Who's next? You?" Sarina spun the stick in the air it whistled as she completed the complicated figure and the stick pointed dangerously out towards the remaining girl.  
  
"Come on" gasped Pansy clutching her stomach and hobbling away her two minions following closely.  
  
"Wow" Ginny stared at her " That was Wow."  
  
"My cousins taught me its sort of a family thing … everyone's a fighter" she grinned but there was a sadness beneath it. "She's not gonna give up, especially after this we made her look bad," Sarina sighed " I know her type watch your back Ginny" the red head nodded.  
  
  
  
"Mister Potter" Snape said Harry's name with enough venom to make Hermione wince, "What effect would adding powdered unicorn horn to an infusion of asphodel and munkwort have to the potion?"  
  
Harry swallowed "I don't know Professor" he said quietly. Hermione raised her hand to answer.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor," sneered Snape "Mister Malfoy?" everyone turned to Malfoy, Snape never asked him questions in class.  
  
"It would turn the potion deadly, asphodel and unicorn horn should never be added to the same potion as it reacts to make what's commonly known as Freja foam." Malfoy answered, Hermione was impressed, she was top of every class she took apart from DaDa where Harry ruled supreme and Potions where Draco was awarded the honour. She was beginning to think that perhaps he might have even earned the title.  
  
"Well done Mister Malfoy 20 points for Slytherin" the rest of the class was as normal, Snape bullying Neville and Draco working silently by himself at the front. Harry watched him with a new interest, he was watching out for Sarina. Draco, he noticed, never once talked to his bodyguards during the lesson; he finished it quickly and efficiently with no errors.  
  
After class Hermione waited behind to talk to Professor Snape, as did Draco.  
  
"Well Mister Malfoy it appears that you have out done yourself this time the Embilarus potion that you brewed last night was most excellently done," Snape appeared to have forgotten about Hermione. "The headmaster feels this also, so if your prepared to do the extra work we would like to start you on the seventh year potions course now so that next year you could sit your potions masters."  
  
Hermione gapped, Draco must be really good, the potions masters, she was impressed. "Would that mean that I would be taken out of my current class?" asked Draco his face was as impassive as usual.  
  
"No you could do the advanced lessons during your normal time here" Snape told him taking a seat behind his desk. "What do you think?"  
  
For a long moment Draco was silent, "I would like to take my potions masters next year." He finally answered, Snape nodded but there was pride in his coal black eyes.  
  
Hermione ran back to the Gryffindor tower and instantly told Harry and Ron everything she had heard. "So Malfoy's some sort of a Potions Genius" Ron raised his eyebrows in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah he's really good at it and he's done all these extra credit potions that none of the 7th years have even been allowed to try," Hermione was very impressed. "Harry are you ok?" he hadn't said a word since she had told them.  
  
"What yeah I'm fine, just need to go for a walk" he walked away from the other two staring ahead with unseeing eyes.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy, Hey Malfoy I want a word with you!" Draco turned away from the two Ravenclaw's he had been talking to.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" the two glared at each other. 


	9. revelations

Here it is people this is the next chapter of my soulmate fiasco  
  
  
  
"I know about Sarina and you" Harry told him his gaze like a fresh winter frost.  
  
Draco didn't show it but he was surprised, had Sarina told the whole of the Gryffindor tower, this could be bad. "In there" he grunted, pointing to an empty classroom, "so she told you…" Draco had his back to Harry.  
  
"No! Me, Ron and Hermione saw you," Harry fidgeted with the vials of potions on the bench nearest him. There was a period of silence "I want you to stay away from her." Harry did not look up but he knew Draco was staring at him.  
  
"And if I refuse?" asked Draco his voice tight.  
  
"If you refuse we'll tell her everything about you every bad thing you've done every nasty thing you've said…" Harry threatened.  
  
Draco gave a scornful laugh, "She already knows Potter. I told her myself, I don't need you to remind me of what I've done."  
  
Harry spun and grabbed Draco bye the front of his robes, the boys were the same height so it wasn't difficult, "If you want to hurt me, or Ron or even Hermione do it but don't bring her into it."  
  
Draco glared at Harry it was quite frightening it seemed as though no ones face could look that dangerous. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm not doing it to get at you," spat Draco his impassive face was now filled with anger. "That maybe for once in your life Potter this has nothing to do with you!" Harry was still holding the front of his robes.  
  
"Oh please don't try and tell me your actually capable of human emotions!" Harry rolled his eyes. But Draco just looked confused, as if until recently he didn't think he had been capable of feeling this way. "Do you love her Malfoy?" gaped Harry, Draco was acting exactly like Ron when someone insulted Hermione even though he did it at least 4 times a day. Draco looked away, avoiding Harry penetrating eyes.  
  
"I don't know… I mean everything about her shines, she's sexy and intelligent and…. She's just her!" Draco couldn't believe he was pouring this out to Potter of all people. He looked so very vulnerable at that moment that Harry almost forgave him for everything he'd done to him in the past…almost.  
  
"I know what you mean," Harry let him go, Draco looked at him interested. "I mean I know Ginny's had a crush on me since first year but recently," he sighed and sat on the desk, "Now that I feel something, other than brotherly love for her, I think she's got over me."  
  
"Hard luck," agreed Draco sitting next to him. They sat in silence, this time Draco broke it, "are we ok now? I mean I know were not friends but are we enemies?"  
  
"I really don't know, I don't think so," Draco nodded then jumped off the desk, he started to go out the door when Harry called, " Malfoy!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you hurt her I'll snap your neck!"  
  
Draco believed him, "Don't worry Potter if I hurt her I'll snap my own neck."  
  
********dream********  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw was the last of the 5 friends to enter, she was pale and gloomy looking. The other 4 sat around the hexagonal table all attention was focused on the empty space where one of their friends should be seated.  
  
Kellandra Redfern Harman was the only member of the group Sarina hadn't encountered before, Sarina found herself looking into a mirror of a few years older. "Has anyone got anything?" she asked her voice was hoarse from crying.  
  
With defeat they all shook their heads, "Kell… I'm sorry" Godric/Harry tried to take her hand in a comforting squeeze put she pulled away as if it burned.  
  
"He's definitely dead, Damien I mean not Salzar," Helga/Ginny corrected herself quickly, but she noticed the wince on everyone's faces. "He's not coming back?"  
  
"We don't know that," Conn/Ron's voice was quiet and serious, "All I can see is that he won't come back unless we are all reunited."  
  
"Why? What does it have to do with us?" asked Godric his balled up fists banged once on the table.  
  
"We put him in there only we can take him back out," Kellandra/Sarina told him. The clear crystal in the centre of the table glinted as if mocking there attempts to stop him. Damien had reigned terror on the wizarding and muggle world for almost a decade before they had defeated him, cut him down in his prime and locked him and his power in the crystal.  
  
"We have to end the cycle," Rowena/ Hermione said defiantly, "This isn't the first time and you know it," she told them matter of factly, you couldn't rely on her for white lies or tact during a situation such as this.  
  
"So what are you suggesting," Kellandra's voice was laced with pure fury, "That we break the cycle let Salzar die so that he can't have any Heir's to pass our curse on to?" She stood up her whole body was shaking with anger.  
  
Helga walked round the table and put a comforting arm around Kellandra, "Of course that's not what she's suggesting," she whispered calmly into her ear, the girl visible calmed under her touch and sat back down.  
  
"I, I found a spell in the library that could do the trick," Rowena said quietly placing an old leather bound volume on the table. "I intend to place a curse on myself, the Proamoury curse will ensure that any offspring that I have will be squib's," she gave a grim laugh, "No magic no curse."  
  
********end dream********  
  
Sarina woke up, her dreams were telling her something, and maybe they weren't dreams, they felt more like memories even if they aren't her own.  
  
  
  
"Harry!" called Sarina across the common room, he looked up and she beckoned him across the room.  
  
"Yeah what's up Rina?" he asked when he reached her.  
  
"Have you asked Ginny to the after Christmas Ball yet?"  
  
"No I haven't asked her to the Yule ball yet," he sighed exasperated.  
  
"Don't I've got the most amazing thing you can do for her," she gave him a wicked grin and raised her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
Well what do you guys think? Is it going ok? I'm going to build up the plot a lot more now so you guys can get a glimpse at what's to come. 


	10. Christmas time

It was Christmas morning and the grounds were covered in a thick layer of snow, Sarina woke when a bouncing red head started to sing Christmas carols in her left ear. "Gerrof Ginny it's far too early to get up," moaned Sarina pushing her away and snuggling deeper into the scarlet quilts.  
  
"Oh no you don't miss Redman! It's Christmas morning come on pressie's" The small girl dragged herself from the comforts of her bed to the common room. Hardly anyone was left at school, the Weasleys and Hermione choosing to stay to keep Sarina and Harry Company were amongst the 7 Gryffindor's who remained, according to Draco he was one of three Slytherin's and there were a handful of Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's including Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
"Merry Christmas you two" beamed Ron who like his sister was filled with unbreakable Christmas cheer. Everyone dived into there piles of goods each of them receiving a Weasley jumper Ginny's was Yellow, Harry's Red, Hermione's blue, Sarina's Violet and Ron's, for the first time in his life was not maroon, but a smoky grey colour that suited him well.  
  
"OOH I've got one last present," Grinned Ginny, Sarina smiled knowingly. Ripping off the paper Ginny's mouth fell open when the dress she had tried on in Madame Malkins flowed through her fingers. "I. who. It's beautiful" she whispered.  
  
"Hey Gin there's a note," Hermione passed her the small envelope with the red and gold writing on the front.  
  
To Miss Virginia Weasley,  
  
I love your eyes, to look into them is like an eternity of Crystal Ocean, the windows to your soul, I could drown in their depths. Your lips that never seem to stop smiling, like the petals of a sweet pink rose I long to feel them brush mine. Your hair like a sirens wild with beauty, it seems to mirror your inner flame, a heart of the purest love and loyalty. To spend one night with you would leave me content for eternity, so please Miss Weasley, beauty beyond compare will you be my witch for a night. Would you allow me to escort you to the winter ball? If the answer is yes then I will be waiting at the entrance to the great hall at 8 o'clock, I will be the one holding the pink rose, I prey that is not all I will have to graze my lips that night.  
  
With hope ??  
  
"Oh my god Ginny that has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard," moaned Hermione, "I wish someone would do that for me!" No one noticed Ron sneak out of the room and return a moment later with a parcel in his hand.  
  
"Well are you going to meet him Gin?" Sarina urged, the girl nodded still in shock, 'Who could it have been.' She thought.  
  
Sarina opened several presents from her family and friends in America, books from Illiana, on various subjects, Quinn gave her a set of near perfect crystals, she had been complaining about her old set for 200 years. Thea and Ash had banded together to get her a surprise the note inside the Christmas card said it would arrive at breakfast.  
  
The last present she had to open was wrapped in green and silver paper, it was small and no card was attached. She ripped off the paper in delight, a small box lay in her hand, she opened it to reveal a silver dragon on a long chain the dragon's eyes were highly polished amethyst, like her own.  
  
"A Dragon from a Dragon," muttered a voice over her shoulder, Harry stood looking at the pendant with an odd expression on his face, almost recognition.  
  
"Weird!" Ginny was watching them.  
  
"What's weird?" Sarina asked slipping the necklace over her head.  
  
"Just had the strangest feeling of de ja vu" Sarina felt a shiver run down her spine, looking around the room her vision seemed to double as if she were looking at it from two peoples eyes. Her friends sat and talked and laughed, but through this shadowed vision the founders covered their bodies in a filmy layer.  
  
"Sarina" then an echo sounded "Kellandra", "Sarina are you ok?"  
  
"Ginny?" The veil disappeared everyone was looking at her worriedly. "I'm fine just a little tired."  
  
"Ok!" Said Ginny not really believing her, "lets go for breakfast!" The great hall was magnificent the twelve Christmas trees decorated to perfection. There were so few students Dumbledor invited them all to sit at the teacher's table.  
  
No Slytherin's had arrived yet and Sarina made sure the seat beside her was empty, just in case they decided to make an appearance. Half an hour later they showed up, Draco was wearing muggle clothes like most other people in the room, a pair of black jeans and a black polo neck. It contrasted drastically with his pale complexion. Pansy Parkinson gripped his sleeve and attempted to pull him towards the Slytherin table, beside Sarina Ginny stood up, "Hey Draco come over here, we kept you a seat!"  
  
Draco gave a smirk as Pansy grunted in disgust, "well Draco are you joining the Gryffindor scum or sitting with your own kind?" Pansy looked at him with ice in her gaze.  
  
"Bye Pansy!" Draco turned his back to her and took a seat next to Sarina. "Merry Christmas," he gave her a slight smile then looked at the food, "God I'm hungry!" Sarina laughed and shook her head as he piled food on to his plate.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The Shadowy figure paced the room red eyes flashing dangerously, Nagini slithered at his feet. "Wormtail," he hissed.  
  
"Y-Yes Master" Wormtail shuffled in silver arm flashing in the dull candlelight.  
  
"I am expecting someone tonight, I don't want you around when he gets here." His voice was quiet but Wormtail made his way out the room as quickly as he could.  
  
"Hello Voldemort!" the new comers voice was feline, amber eyes with pupils too wide for a human.  
  
"Hunter Redfern," Voldemort stood to greet the Vampire lord, "Do you have the crystal?"  
  
Hunter pulled a clear crystal from the breast pocket of his 18th century jacket, It was cut into a perfect sphere catching the firelight and holding it in the depths of the stone.  
  
"Hello Damien, soon your time will come again," Voldemort smiled making him seem even more dangerous.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Harry sat up with a jolt Scar burning, "he's back" he muttered grabbing a quill and parchment to tell Sirius.  
  
Even more cliff-hangers, yeah love it. 


	11. dreams dreams go away

Ok this is a very very very fluffy chapter and I apologise for it in advanced but I thought that it was sweet!!! I wanna Dedicate thins to some people who have been a big influence and help to me recently they don't really read fan fiction but I want them to know how much I love them, Jenn, Jenny, Alyson, and the rest of the Lads, thank you.  
  
At breakfast Sarina's present from Ash and Thea had arrived, a wolf pup howled content at the bottom of her bed. "Hush now Mojo! What is the matter with you pup?" she stroked an ear affectionately.  
  
When he quietened down she could hear muffled voices from the common room below, she patted her hip and the pup followed obediently at her side. As she approached the voices got louder and she recognised Ron and Hermione speaking.  
  
"I wanted to tell you years ago, at the triwizard tournament but then you got with Krum and I.I" Ron stopped.  
  
"Ron I don't know what to say, I can't deny that this is what I always wanted, but."  
  
"But what?" he asked brown eyes pained by her answer.  
  
"How do I know that in a few weeks you won't change your mind, like Victor and leave me!" Hermione whispered, "maybe if I was a better person more people would like me, you said it yourself I'm just a know-it-all!"  
  
Ron grasped her hands in his own, "don't you ever think that ever, Hermione everyone who knows you love's you," he looked directly in to her eyes "I love you!"  
  
"You do?" she asked hopeful.  
  
" OF course I do" he said loudly. Hermione clamped a hand over his mouth shushing him and giggling.  
  
Ron leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently. "Come on boy I think it's time for us to leave," grinned Sarina.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kellandra walked slowly up the stairs, her skirts swishing along the cold stone floor. At the top she stopped taking a deep breath before entering the room in front of her. The bed in the far corner was host to a ghostly pale figure swamped by the black silk sheets he lay upon.  
  
"Salazar" she whispered taking cautious steps forward, "Salazar!"  
  
"Don't tread around me as if I'm broken glass!" snapped the man in the bed before breaking into a fit of coughing, when he removed his hand a trickle of blood stained his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry my love its just," she looked at him and a pain in her chest threatened to burst. She rushed to his side and gripped his hand vice tight as if to anchor him to this world. "I'm sorry..." she sobbed "I love you so much and it hurts so badly."  
  
Salazar lifted his hand and placed it on her head, "I love you always Kellandra never doubt it!"  
  
"If you love me don't leave me!" she looked into his grey eyes pleading for him to listen.  
  
"That is beyond my power, I have something that is for you, it's under my pillow!" Kellandra lifted a small box and sat on the bed beside him. "A dragon from a dragon" he whispered as she marvelled at the minute pendant. "Tonight is my last night!" he told her the weakness in his voice making her wince.  
  
"Don't say that," she stroked his face.  
  
"It is the truth I can feel it!" his eyes were scanning her body he knew her intimately from head to toe. "I don't want to die with my last thoughts hurting you." She understood what he meant and slowly shed her clothes before slipping into bed beside him, "I love you!" and they made love for the last time.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"NOOO NOOO DRACO PLEASE I LOVE YOU DON'T DIE!" Sarina screamed she was trapped in her dream she watched as Kellandra wept as his body was removed, as his head lolled to the left facing her.  
  
"Help me!" Shouted Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed into the room forcing the other members of the Gryffindor tower out. Sarina's body was convulsing and her voice was going hoarse from screaming. "I can't wake her up," cried Ginny tears staining her cheeks.  
  
A silver blur raced past them, "Sarina wake up come on Rina don't do this to me!" Draco pulled her up and hugged her to him. "Wake Up!" he told her through their link.  
  
Her eye's shot open, "Your alive!" she reached out and stroked his face fingers tracing hiss brow and down his jaw. She started to sob quietly, "I thought you were dead!" she whispered, "It hurt so much!"  
  
"I promise not to hurt you ever!" he pulled her even closer trying to reassure her that he was ok. She nodded and buried her head against his shoulder.  
  
Thank goodness you woke up you've been crying for an hour! Sarina turned to Mojo and scowled.  
  
"Did I wake you I'm ever so sorry!" she snapped.  
  
There's no talking to you when you're in this mood so if you're quite finished I'm going back to sleep! The wolf pup turned to get into a comfortable position and instantly nodded off.  
  
"Are you talking to the dog?" asked Harry looking mildly amused.  
  
"No he was talking to me and he's a wolf not a dog!" she told him stubbornly.  
  
"Well I'm going back to bed" yawned Hermione stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"Did you have a late night?" asked Sarina rather cheerfully, Hermione blushed and muttered something inaudible. Ginny climbed back into her bed and the others headed for the door Draco included, Sarina reached out and took his hand, "Please. stay with me tonight?" she asked shyly.  
  
Draco turned to see how Harry would react to this, and smiled to see that he pretended not to hear, Ron however was sputtering indignantly. "Ok but only for tonight," he stripped off his black and silver dressing gown and climbed in beside her.  
  
"Come on Ron!" Harry said through clenched teeth, gripping Ron's upper arm and pulling him out of the room.  
  
Sarina snuggled in close to him loving the feel of his arms wrapped around her, she fell instantly into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LETTING HIM SLEEP IN THERE WITH HER!" roared Ron when they reached their room.  
  
"Not now Ron I'm to tired!" complained Harry trying to bury himself in his covers.  
  
"Harry he could be doing all sorts of. of. of. bad things to her!" stammered Ron.  
  
"He won't!" sighed Harry completely confident, "trust me Ron now just go to sleep!" 


	12. the morning after

The next morning Sarina woke up her head resting on Draco's chest. He was well toned, muscles defined against his pale skin, she turned her face up to look at his face, he looked like an angel his usual perfect hair falling about his face his mouth slightly open.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to wake up?" he didn't open his eyes but his mouth moved slightly, she smiled he had a very sexy mouth.  
  
"You could have woken me" she smiled, he squirmed slightly, "What?"  
  
"Your breath is tickling me!" he opened his eyes and smiled, "Did you know how sexy you look with bed hair?" He kissed the top of her head gently, taking in the sent of her hair.  
  
She sat up and walked to the shower they were the only two awake in the 5th year girl's dorm, "I'll be back in a minute then you can have a shower."  
  
He lifted his arm and sniffed, "you trying to hint that I smell?" he asked not looking in the least bit serious.  
  
"Like a bouquet of roses angel, like a bouquet of roses," she winked and disappeared. He watched the space she had once stood in, if some one had told him a year ago that he would feel this way about anyone he would have laughed in their face. But the feelings for her had blossomed other feelings that he had kept buried for 16 years, pity, joy, respect and the need for companionship.  
  
He stood up and stretched with cat like grace, he only wore his boxer short, black with little golden snitches whizzing around on them. He could hear Sarina singing in the shower trying to hear herself over the falling water, he smiled walking to the window.  
  
"Sarina shut the hell up!" growled a girl in the bed nearest the bathroom, she sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes. After a few moments she caught sight of Draco, they locked stares, then with slow deliberation she took a deep breath and screamed.  
  
"What is it?" Sarina jumped out of the shower-dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around her. Ginny and their other roommate were also now wide- awake.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is in our bedroom!" screeched the girl pointing at him from under her duvet, Sarina ran over to him and took his hand.  
  
"It's ok he's here on my invitation!" Sarina tried to calm her as Draco watch with an amused smirk on his face. "Tell her your ok!" Snapped Sarina elbowing him sharply in the ribs.  
  
"I mean you no harm!" he smiled ironically, Sarina had been making him watch muggle movies with her.  
  
The girl stopped screaming and looked at Draco up then down, "It's no problem just a little shocked!" she smiled seductively, it would have been more effective if she hadn't been wearing my-little-pony P.J.'s.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you, Sarina asked me to sleep over last night you must have missed me after you got back in," the girl looked jealously at Sarina. "She was pretty upset after the nightmare." He explained, walking up behind the petit golden haired girl, and wrapping his arms round her waist. "So are you coming to the Yule ball?"  
  
"Well no ones actually asked me so I don't know!" Sarina looked to the ceiling pretending to look upset.  
  
Draco spun her round so she was braced against his chest, "what if I asked you?" his voice was hoarse and breathy.  
  
Sarina looked into his eyes and was surprised at what she saw there, it was something like hunger, she licked her lips chest heaving, "I think I'd probably go if you asked me!"  
  
"Probably?" he whispered his lips descending upon hers.  
  
"Definitely" she breathed against his lips, last nights visions suddenly came back full force as soon as they made the connection her mind pushed her dreams into his mind. Draco gasped and jumped back as if burned clutching at his head. "Draco I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in it broke my barriers I'm so sorry!" The boy reeled back sliding down the wall his pale face flushed in pain. She reached for him sending cooling waves of calm and love towards him, his breathing regulated and he clutched her close to him for comfort.  
  
"What was that?" he seemed out of breath, he felt as though there was a sledgehammer pounding at his skull.  
  
"It was just. I've been having dreams. about the founders." she looked away from his worried eyes filled with pain.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she shrugged her shoulders in a dismissive gesture, he put his hand under her chin tilting her face up, "If anything like this happens again tell me I'm not to sure that these are just dreams!"  
  
She nodded her head, and he gave her a small smile, "I'm ok! It was just a shock," he leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, the hunger had disappeared from his eyes.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah Rina" he asked looking up from his broomstick servicing kit she looked rather nervous, "What's up?"  
  
"Can I borrow the marauder's map?" he looked up eyes wide with shock, "I heard Ron talking about it to Hermione," she blushed "Sorry!"  
  
"No. Its cool I just . you know" he stopped took a breath and started again, "sure you can borrow it can I ask why?"  
  
"I just want to go to Hogsmeade with out any one questioning me," she grinned "and it will be at about midnight!" The exchange was made and that night Sarina made a little visit to the brand new Harman store that had opened on the outskirts of the witch village.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Hi guys hope you enjoy thanks to all my reviewers I haven't done this before so I'm just gonna put a list of names and thank you all at the same time you guys are my inspiration. Arwen evenstar~ cause I love LOTR thinking of writing a Legolas one! Cate cause I haven't seen you since school broke up see you next week. Gilaine cause she knows her nightworlders. Darkgoddess cause I love the pairings to (duh) Ruler of the world for pointing out my spelling mistakes (even though I haven't fixed them) Angel hope I hope I cured your boredom Nicole what can I say cept thanks made me feel really good your reviews. Snow white awww back I thought it was sweet to. Hannah well hears the next chapter hope you enjoy Rosa to tell you the truth I don't even know what's gonna happen just making it up as I go along.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe I'm mean how could I forget Azalia thanks for you on going support can't wait till you get the next chapter of your Ginny Draco fic up I love it I'm hooked TTYL JIANA 


	13. The Harman store

A/N Ahhhh I'm sooo happy got my exam results in and I passed them all, all 8 of them well Chuffed ok on with the story.  
  
Sarina headed silently down the corridor leading to the picture of the fruit, which hid the Hogsmeade passage. With a quick glance around she tickled the pear and whispered the password (I know that's the way to the kitchens but I couldn't remember the other one) the painting swung out towards her and she slipped quickly into the passage.  
  
About an hour later she was standing out side the new Harman store an excited look on her face, the downstairs lights were out but the flat above the shop appeared lively enough. She rapped on the door quickly with her knuckles then dug her hands into her robe pockets nervously.  
  
Alight switched on and a male voice from the other side called "sorry were closed! Come back tomorrow!"  
  
She smiled recognising the voice instantly, "Aw and after I'd came all the way over to visit as well!" she called a grin spreading across her face as the door was hurriedly unlocked.  
  
A tall boy with a dark proud face stood on the other side of the threshold his clothes were strangely out of date his eyes a ferocious golden. "Auntie Sarina?" his voice was full of disbelief.  
  
"That's Great Auntie Sarina to you Delos Redfern!" she smiled at her Great nephew as he laughed out loud with happiness. He lifted her up and gave her a tight hug, "Hey guy's guess who it is?" he shouted up the stairs dragging her in and slamming the door shut behind.  
  
To Sarina's delight the inhabitants of the Harman store were none other than the 3 already discovered Wild powers and a few bodyguards and soul mates. Delos and Maggie were living with Jez, Morgead, Illiana, Keller and Galen the prince of the shape shifters. Jez, Sarina, Delos and Illiana were all related though how was not entirely easy to figure out as they had an extremely large family, Delos was the easiest he was Sarina's half brothers grandson. Jez was another member of the Redfern clan, Sarina had the distinct feeling that she was one of Lily's great grand children's cousins twice removed or something to that effect, they called each other cousin it was easier. Illiana was similar in effect as Jez only from her mothers side she was a Harman and a very important one, she was the witch child and a wild power to boot.  
  
Keller moved around the flat with the deadly grace of a hunting cat, she was the very essence of what it was to be shape shifter, She wasn't a human that was sometimes a panther she was a panther that thought like a human. She handed Sarina a cup of herbal tea, infused to Illiana's specific requirements.  
  
"So what are you guys doing over here?" she asked completely at ease with the present company, they were circle daybreak, her family.  
  
"Thierry thought that it would be a good idea to send us here," smiled Illiana, the stunningly beautiful girl was cheerful as usual.  
  
"To keep us out of trouble," grinned Jez the only half-human half vampire in the world. Her soulmate Morgead squeezed her knee and smiled at her contentedly.  
  
"To keep them safe," corrected Galen, the boys face was pleasant and trust worthy like he had never stepped a foot out of line in his life, people instantly fell in love with him.  
  
"Isn't that what she said?" Morgead showed all of his sharp teeth in a grin.  
  
They sat and talked for most of the night catching up on the circles news and the news of her friends, Sarina laughed when they told her about Ash having to go under cover in a high school to track down the 4th wild power. "You should have seen him Aunt Rina he had no Idea how to act around all the humans and these girls kept clinging to him," he grinned, "It was hilarious." Until recently Delos had never had a child hood, his father had thought of him as a weapon, something to be used and then discarded, Sarina was very protective of the Prince of the Dark kingdom, mainly because she could relate to his feelings of loneliness.  
  
Sarina felt a warmth in her chest at how happy Delos seemed she looked down at his and Maggie's intertwined fingers, the human girl had been good for him.  
  
"I have to get back to the castle!" she laughed when her friends begged her to stay a while longer, when they reluctantly agreed to let her leave she made her way to the door.  
  
"You weren't just here for a friendly chat were you Rina?" Illiana handed her, her Jacket, "It's cold out side!"  
  
"How do you do that?" Sarina grinned, "Illy I think I've found him, my soulmate!" Illiana's eyes lit up in pure joy.  
  
"Who? How? Where?" she grinned holding Sarina's hands in her own tightly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I met him on the train on my first day, Oh Illy you will love him!" She grinned, "Just don't tell the others yet I want to do it when I'm absolutely ready!" Illiana agreed to keep her silence. "And I was wondering if you could do a favour for me?"  
  
"Yeah sure name it!" Illiana smiled she really was hauntingly beautiful, like an angel.  
  
"Would you have Thierry run a check for someone named Kellandra Redfern Harman she was alive about 1000 years ago, she lived over here and might be connected to the founders." Sarina begged silently that Illiana wouldn't ask her anymore questions about it.  
  
"Sure I'll ask him, Thea's there anyway she'll know if she was a Harman she has all the old family trees," Illiana grinned " she's trying to up date them adding in all of us!" Sarina laughed thinking of all the lost Harman witches they had discovered recently, "And don't worry I won't ask you what it's for until you get back!" Illiana grinned wickedly and Sarina scowled.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Sarina sneaked back into the castle at around dawn, she started to get undressed, realising there was no point in going to sleep she headed for the showers.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Helga!" Kellandra approached her best friend silently, she was hidden from head to toe in cloaks a dark red one that hid her face beneath a hood like a dementors.  
  
" Kellandra, please reconsider this." Helga pleaded with her.  
  
"I'm sorry Helga but I have to go," she smiled a sweet, smile filled with sadness. "It's for the best!" she kissed Helga swiftly on the forehead and boarded the ship headed for France. Tucked snugly into her cloak was a small child with the palest blond hair anyone had ever seen, Tobias Salazar Slytherin opened his small grey blue eyes and looked up at his mother. "Hey little one, everything is gonna be ok now mummy's here."  
  
***Rowena sighed her first born child was a squib, the curse was seemingly broken, her heir's had no magic and Salazar had produced no heir's to carry on his line. For the first time in 10 years she breathed a sigh of relief. ***  
  
DUN DUN DUN So there you have it the plot is actually beginning to make a little bit of sense now isn't it!!!!  
  
REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \/ 


	14. the bubble bursts

I'm so sorry this one took so long to do I don't think iv updated since my exams!!!! It's only a little chapter but I'm typing up the next one right now, you wont have long to wait!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up sweating, she new Helga should never have let Kellandra leave with the child, she lied to everyone, saying that Salazar had no heir, now that moment of compassion could threaten the people she loved.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
"Where have you been?" Sarina jumped and spun round to come face to face with Draco Malfoy sitting on her bed, he looked very upset.  
  
"Eh I went a walk!" she tried meekly, giving him an apologetic smile.  
  
"You went for a walk!" he seethed, his teeth gritted, " you went for a walk in the middle of the night? We were supposed to be meeting tonight! Remember?"  
  
Sarina closed her eyes, "I forgot I'm sorry there was just. I just. there was something I had to do!" her violet eyes searched his pleading for forgiveness.  
  
He blew out a raged breath and ran his fingers through his hair in agitation, "I was worried about you!" he linked his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his cheek, "god I was so scared that something had happened to you!"  
  
I'm fine! She sent waves of reassurance through their bond.  
  
It's about time you got home! Mojo padded into the room and rubbed his wet nose against her free hand, he's been here for 7 hours, all that pacing makes me itch for a walk! He turned and padded away.  
  
"You've been here for 7 hours?" she looked at Draco warmth and surprise seeping into her blood when he blushed slightly.  
  
"Well yeah... how did you? The dog?" his grey eyes were smoky.  
  
"I told you he talked to me and he's a wolf not a dog!" she began to strip off her outer layers of clothing until she was standing in her under wear. Draco had the same look of hunger in his eyes as he had the morning after they had shared a bed. His eyes were dark with desire and his breathing had quickened.  
  
"Sarina." his voice was husky he was straining to keep it under control.  
  
"SSSH!" she pressed a finger to his lips then replaced it with her own lips, his hands found the soft skin of her hips and pulled her onto the bed. The feel of his hands on her flesh was amazing, unconsciously she tore at his clothes her fingers shaking as she tried to unbutton his shirt. He took over the task for her as she slipped off his trousers, he planted kisses down her jaw and nibbled on her ear lobe gently.  
  
One of the other girls in the room made a noise and startled them apart, Draco looked at her his face softening, then hardening in a split second. He pulled away from her and gathered up his clothes pulling them on and avoiding her gaze. "Draco what are you doing?"  
  
He didn't look at her "I have to go!"  
  
"Draco." but he was already out of the room and half way down the hall.  
  
He couldn't keep his hands still, forcing them into his pockets he picked up his pace. When he was outside the Slytherin Dorm he stopped resting his head against the cool stone wall, he kept seeing her standing in front of him her pearly skin glowing in the moonlight, her golden hair falling down her back in soft waves. He drew back his fist and pounded it into the wall splitting his knuckles and dripping blood on the floor. He had wanted her so bad, he needed her, but her feelings had poured over him in waves, fear, she was afraid, he could feel her innocence, her purity, and he had been about to take it all away. He couldn't do it.  
  
The next morning Draco dragged himself out of bed, feeling awful, partly because he could feel Sarina's pain and partly because he had been having haunting nightmares. The last nightmare had been the worst he was sleeping with Sarina or Kellandra he lost track of whom and he didn't wake up, he died with her in his arms.  
  
"Come on Sarina you need to come down for breakfast!" Ginny stood over her friend hands on her hips.  
  
"Ginny I'm not feeling well I'll come down later ok I just. just leave me alone!" she buried her head in her pillows, Trying to hold back her tears. Her friend sighed and closed the door leaving her in the solitary tower, even Mojo was gone.  
  
"Aw little Roseclear all alone again," Lily's feline voice floated in the window. "What's the matter sister have your friends discovered what you are?"  
  
It never even occurred to Sarina to be frightened she didn't distinguish Lily from Ginny they were both just background noise. "Go away Lily!" she said weakly her voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Roseclear I'm here to help you, to remind you what you are!" Lily's voice was hauntingly beautiful Sarina lifted her head slightly to listen. "I can make all the pain go away, come on Roseclear lets fly!" Her offered hand hung in mid air for a few moments then very slowly Sarina placed her palm in her sisters.  
  
"I don't want it to hurt anymore Lily!" Her eyes pooled from Violet to silver, and she rose the pain vanishing behind the power she hadn't unleashed in almost 200 years. The 2 beautiful girls caused eyes to turn in the main hall night and day side by side not really walking more like floating.  
  
"Professor Dumbledor my sister and I regret to inform you that she will not be returning to school after today!" Lily smiled flashing translucent canines at the Professors before her.  
  
"Sarina is this what you want?" Dumbledor watched her pale blue eyes hard and expectant.  
  
"I don't want it to hurt any more Professor!" her voice hardened suddenly, "And its Roseclear not Sarina!" they turned and in the blink of an eye both girls were gone. 


End file.
